Our Sleeping Peitho
by sarbucket
Summary: First in the "Tea Time" series. When Violet Potter returns to her family after a half-year trip, James and Harry realise she is not a little girl anymore... AU, MFM, incest, somnophilia, no slash. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N:****This is my first ever smut piece so I apologise if it's terrible. Remember; this contains incest so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the Potterverse, but I do own Violet and Aden.**

**

* * *

**

"_Joy is never in our power and pleasure often is."_

**- C.S. Lewis**

**

* * *

**

**Our Sleeping Peitho**

Harry paced his bedroom restlessly, waiting to be beckoned by his father. The two of them had finally put their plan into action and Harry kept thinking up different scenarios that would all end disastrously. He had half a mind to go to his father and tell him they should abandon the idea. It was indeed sick and twisted, but the Potter boys were too taken to it.

Violet had returned home the month before after six months of travel with her good friend Aden. Her family had all been excited to have her back, but six months apart had shed some light for James and Harry.

Although it was frosty outside, the house had been kept toasty and the Potters had taken to wearing their summer clothing. Violet, in all her shamelessness, had been walking around the house one day (doing laundry and other odd jobs around the house) wearing nothing but a pair of denim shorts and a bikini top, which had caught the interest of her father and brother. They had surreptitiously watched her tidy the living room they were occupying, their eyes widening every time she bent over to pick something up or reached up to dust something high. Violet had been 17 when she left to travel, and they had still been looking at her like a little girl; it seemed she had returned to them a woman.

As she had walked out of the room, James had glanced furtively at Harry, whose eyes had followed Violet's behind out the door.

"She's not a child anymore," whispered James. Harry jumped at the sound, his head whipping around to face James.

"No, she's not," he murmured in reply to his father.

"She's quite beautiful," James prodded.

"Yes, very," agreed Harry. James watched his son carefully as he prepared his next sentence.

"It's a shame she belongs to Fred."

Harry's eyes widened. "She does not _belong_ to Fred," he hissed. "She's still a Potter, she's still-"

"-ours." James finished for him. Harry gaped, realising what his father was suggesting. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Violet returned. She yawned and stretched, making Harry gulp.

"I'm so tired," she sighed, sitting down on the couch with Harry. He stared determinedly at his magazine. Violet welcomed the silence and stretched out on the seat, resting her head in Harry's lap. He started breathing heavily and quickly pulled the pillow he had been leaning on out from behind him, gently placing it between her head and his... lap. When Violet's breathing evened out, James cast a quick _Muffliato_on her before turning back to her brother.

"She's my sister," Harry said. James just raised an eyebrow at him. "She would never agree to it," Harry added quickly. James looked at his daughter thoughtfully.

"Doesn't she look lovely when she's sleeping?" he asked, hoping his son got the hint. Apparently he did.

"She could wake up," Harry whispered. James shook his head at his son before telling Harry of a special type of tea; when one drank enough they would have a full sleep, physically unable to wake up until dawn, but would be responsive. Harry had tried not to get excited by the idea, tried to tell his self that no matter how they accomplished it, it would still be wrong. But try as he might, he had been unable to halt the vivid fantasies that had flown through his mind. He had "reluctantly" agreed.

Yesterday, James had come home with a jar full of the strange tea; the grass green leaves were thin and rolled up into sticks. James explained the plan to his son.

"Tomorrow, we will have tea together. I will put enough in for her to sleep through the night and when the time comes I will knock on your door. Then you and I will go to her rooms and-"

"Yes, I know," Harry said hurriedly. His father smirked at him, enjoying his nervousness.

And there he was, waiting for his father to take him to hell. He groaned, unable to believe he had agreed to this.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Harry blinked and opened it immediately. James grinned at him.

"Two o'clock, on the dot," he whispered cheerfully. "Shall we see if she's awake?" Harry gulped and nodded, closing his door behind him. The quiet thud it made sounded so final. James walked confidently to Violet's door and knocked softly. When there was no answer he entered immediately. His son quickly followed, magically locking the door and casting a silencing charm. "Isn't she divine?" James murmured.

Harry took in Violet's sleeping form, feeling that same disturbing arousal as he had been since she had returned. It was amazing that she could somehow be luring him to her, seducing him in her sleep just by lying there. James gently pulled back her blanket and she shivered slightly; she was only wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of flimsy knickers. Harry was panting as he approached her, reaching out to touch her thigh. He hesitated and looked towards his father; James gave him an encouraging nod. Reassured, Harry rested his hand on the side of her leg, right above her knee. She felt so warm and he slid his hand higher up, pushing her top higher to reveal to the men her underwear, in full. James was stroking Violet's face, leaning down every so often to gently brush his lips against hers, so Harry decided to remove Violet's underwear. He rolled her slightly so she was now lying on her back and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her knickers. He slowly slid them down her newly tanned legs, letting his fingers graze her skins as he went.

"Fred," she sighed, squirming pleasurably under her kin's touch. They didn't like the idea of Fred touching her like this and exchanged a pregnant gaze before returning to Violet. James slowly lifted her up and sat behind her, with his legs on either side of hers. With Harry's help, he managed to pull Violet's top off, leaving her naked and lying against her father.

Harry stared down at her breasts.

He knelt down next to his sister, who was mewing as James kissed her neck. Harry leant forward, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking gently, causing his unconscious sister to gasp. James fondled her other breast and Violet sleepily held her brothers head closer to her chest.

Suddenly Harry was struck with an idea and he pulled back, causing Violet to moan in displeasure. Standing up he unzipped his pants and pushed them down, along with his underwear. He guided his erection to Violet's slightly opened mouth. When her lips touched the head of his penis she seemed to move automatically; she swallowed him whole and began licking and sucking him, her hand wrapped around the part that wouldn't fit into her mouth.

Meanwhile, James was still fondling her breasts one-handed, his other hand making its way between her thighs. He teasingly rubbed her clit, making her moan and create vibrations around Harry's cock, before he dipped a finger inside her.

"You're so tight," he whispered into his daughter's ear. He dipped another finger in and began pumping her mercilessly. She kept moaning as she got closer to her climax, and the vibrations were too much for Harry; soon he came right into her mouth. She swallowed it easily and licked him clean before James' fingers sent another ripple of pleasure through her body. Harry went back to sucking and fondling her breasts and soon she came, screaming and panting. James slowly withdrew his fingers from his daughters snatch and licked them clean before extracting himself from their embrace. Harry located his sister's underwear and slid them back onto her, kissing her thigh, while James pulled his daughter's top back down onto her head. They positioned her exactly as they had found her, except now there was a content smile gracing her lips. Covering her up again, they left.

Harry went straight to bed, drifting to sleep to thoughts of how skilled his sister's mouth was. James, on the other hand, could not. As much as he had enjoyed their little... session, he had not been able to have any release. He rolled over and gently shook his wife awake.

"Lily," he murmured, pressing his erection into her thigh. She sleepily opened her eyes and smiled. "I need you," he whispered.

"Someone's been having a good dream," she murmured, her hand reaching down his pants and closing around his member. James rolled on top of his wife and began working on her neck.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**When I first thought this up Harry was much more in control but as I started writing it I realised Harry wouldn't have been so completely okay with the situation. For some reason, James would..**

**Don't hit me.**

**Love Sarah**

**

* * *

**

**BY THE WAY! I have put up a poll so you can vote for who you want to see in the next part of the Tea Time series :) You can vote for upto 2 people. Or, if the person you would like to see is not listed or you already have a pairing in mind, you can PM me your suggestions!  
**


End file.
